Angle clamps are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 6,318,712, (Coffman), for example, discloses a clamp for maintaining two butting segments in an adjoining relationship. Suction attachable clamps are also known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,820,116 (Haese), for example, discloses a suction attachable retaining clamp for holding an object such as a molding or mounting bracket against a surface such as a windshield. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,503 (Conner) discloses a suction clamp for holding moldings in place on front or rear windshields of automobiles, while an adhesive material sets or dries, and it simultaneously prevents damage to the adjacent surface. Such clamps, however, are complicated to use, expensive, are limited to producing clamping/compressive forces, and, in the case of suction clamps, work best on clean, slightly moistened, non-porous surfaces such as metal and glass.
There is therefore a need for a simple and inexpensive clamp-like device that can be used to exert two or more forces at an angle. There is also a need for such a device that can be used for a variety of end use applications and can be used on a variety of surfaces under a variety of conditions.